


Regale Me, Hero

by Shiro_Hunter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, Slight Stormblood spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Hunter/pseuds/Shiro_Hunter
Summary: The sky pirate had found a new hobby, it seemed — that of shutting the hero’s telling lips mid-story by fingering him atjustthe right spot.
Relationships: Leofard Myste/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Regale Me, Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Leofard and WoL as fuckbuddies. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.
> 
> Slight spoilers on the Four Lords Questline from FFXIV: Stormblood.

There was a new burn mark on his right arm.

And it wasn’t like any  _ normal _ ones, either; It covered nearly half of his arm, from the inside of his palm to the outer side of his elbow, brandishing a clear scar across the nimble yet well-toned muscles, honed from years of archery and many more besides. Obviously, it wasn’t something that one could’ve acquired from a simple kitchen mishap — or any ordinary beasts, really— and it’d be no wonder if anything that could contend, let alone scar Eorzea’s so-called  _ Warrior of Light _ would be called nothing short of a  _ monster _ , far beyond the reach of any commonfolk.

Yet Leofard couldn’t help but wonder all the same.

For once, the sky pirate had allowed his mind to wander. Not to the sappy shite and gods know what else Stacia was wont of accusing him thinking about, no, but rather, to whatever adventure the Savior of Ishgard might’ve gone through to earn his newest mark of honor. Leofard was never a man of anything less than freedom, himself, but not even he could deny how small the scope of his world was compared to  _ his  _ — the hero, the savior, the liberator, the champion, and whatever else the people came up with in their spare time — nor how it tickled his own sense of childish wanderlust. Much as he’d decided the lands outside the sea of clouds didn’t concern him in the slightest.

_ What kind of place did the little hero save this tim _ e, Leofard found himself thinking, as he stared at the scarred hand whose fingers intertwined with his. Somewhere with more than a little too much politics for him to stand it, he was sure. He wondered if the warrior of light even enjoyed his visit.

“Wait, Leo— Ah—“

Perhaps it was that far eastern place the hero had told him about some time ago? It’d be equal parts surprising and amusing if the Redbills’ seabound counterpart there could have spewed fire.

“Leofa—  _ Ngh— _ “

None of it was his concern, though. The sea of clouds was the sky pirates’ playground,  _ his  _ playground. And so long as there are, in the nagging puss’s words, ‘priceless historical artifact the captain simply sells to the highest bidder’ to be found, Leofard would be content with it remaining that way. The hero could have his adventures, while the pirate could have his gil—

“— _ Leofard!” _

Leofard’s mind snapped back to reality. Finally, the sky pirate noticed the gasping miqo’te below him, the scarred hand that was hanging onto his for dear life, the pair of feet that had been nudging on his back to get his attention, the lopsided ears hanging limply on the pillow — and the face below those messy bangs, contorted in pain.

“P-Pray… slow down…” The Warrior of Light whispered, his eyes prickling with tears. “That hurts…”

There was a pause, but eventually, Leofard pulled out, smugly saying: “Some mighty hero you are, not keepin’ up with his training.”

“...’Tis just been a while since I’ve done this,” The hero half-huffed, half-chuckled, tapping Leofard’s cheek with the back of his hand as if to signal ‘ _ apology taken, facer-head’ _ . “Dwelling on something? That’s rather unlike you.”

Leofard scoffed, unconsciously giving one last glance at the hero’s arm. “You’re imagining things.”

Noticing this, the hero followed his gaze, then uttered an “Oh,” once he noticed the large burn scar now visible under his barely-hanging gloves. 

“This? I got it during my time in the Far East… Would that I could share the story, but I doubt you’d believe me even if I did,” Then, the hero sneered. “Could it be that  _ you,  _ of all people, worry about me?”

A smirk appeared on Leofard’s lips. He liked it when that sudden snark came around. Perhaps because he knew he was the one responsible for influencing a part of it.

“Hah! I reckon I know you better than to bother,” Leofard laughed, pushing himself up. “Get up. On me lap.”

The hero shrugged, but did as he was told. With nary a mind, he discarded what little remained of his garments and threw them carelessly onto Leofard’s stacks of booty, pushing the hair out of his face as he sat down. …Maybe  _ ‘accidentally’  _ grinding his bare arse right on Leofard’s hard-on while doing so.

“Well?” The hero — now fully naked and licking his lips — teasingly ran a tail over the sky pirate’s legs, fingers playing with the features of his face. “What sort of high adventure have you in mind for me tonight, captain?”

“Actually, I’ve a mind to listen to yours for a change,” Leofard smirked tauntingly, nibbling at the miqo’te’s collarbone as his fingers caressed the curve of his back. Then, they descended lower, and lower, and  _ lower _ . “Regale me with your stories,  _ hero _ .”

Said hero chuckled, swaying his tail back and forth at the sensation of his entrance being probed again for the umpteenth time that night, but smiled nonetheless.

“Shall I take that as a challenge?”

* * *

“...And then, as the —  _ hah  _ — the four lords’ aramitama…was purged…so did their corrupted th— t-thoughts,” The hero continued his tale, nails digging into his sole audience’s back, holding on to it as if for dear life. “E-Each one then…recalled the tale of their— their meeting with samurai Tenze—  _ Ah!” _

_ Like music to the ears,  _ Leofard chuckles. The sky pirate had found a new hobby, it seemed — that of shutting the hero’s telling lips mid-story by fingering him at  _ just _ the right spot. ‘Tis been a battle in which Leofard was winning; yet he was tempted to let the hero walk away with the prize tonight — the idea of letting him finish his tale, littered with moans and gasps and Leofard’s name, simply sounded too enticing to be ignored.

So, Leofard decided to help out his partner’s steadily unwinding mind with a little hint. “Which one gave you that scar, puss?”

“— _ Suzaku.”  _ Even without looking at Leofard’s face, the hero could tell which scar he was talking about without so much as missing a beat. Or taking a breath, for that matter. “Suzaku. T-The crimson bird auspice. The one in….ah, in love with Tenzen. I…heh, perhaps I angered her a touch  _ too  _ much, in hindsight, before battling with her.”

The sky pirate hummed passively. He knew that  _ the hero  _ knew his interest lied in the tale as much as it did in the myriad of other sounds that came out. “Had you started with that, you could’ve been finished ‘fore you crumbled into this mess. Just sayin’.”

“Oh,  _ please _ — ” The hero huffed, breathless. “I’m a bard, I’ve… _ hah _ …I’ve pride to tell these tales p-properly.”

“A-Anyway,” he continued. “Upon…calming down th-the four Auspices— the fifth stirred. From its lair — _ mmh—  _ awoke Koryu…the living legend of mad d-destruction of the Ruby Se—  _ Seven hells! _ “

Grip tightening on his partner’s back, the hero gasped and openly cursed — really?  _ Now  _ Leofard decided to up the difficulty by way of completely  _ ramming _ his fingers inside? Twelve give him strength, it was getting hard to concentrate on anything but the nimble fingers going in…and out…and in again—

“Coeurl got your tongue, minstrel?” Leofard teasingly remarked when said minstrel’s story came to a halt. “Go on. I’m listening.”

The hero took a deep breath behind his back.  _ This is starting to get interesting. _

“W-What a p—  _ polite _ audi—  _ Ngh  _ — audience I’ve got t-tonight,” he forced a laugh, trying  _ so  _ hard to last long enough to tell the climax of his story. “K-Koryu proved a— a chal…challenging opponent… H-However, with the…combi— _ hah— _ combined power of… G-Genbu, Byakko, Suza…Suzaku, a-and Shin— _ Shinryu— _ Wait. Crap, no—  _ Sei _ ryu, w-we prevai _ —A-Ah—Godsdammit, Leofard— _ “

Try as the hero might to slip in coherent words, the moans only grew louder and louder — his nails digging deeper and deeper, his breath coming out more and more ragged, in an attempt to prolong the rising feeling in his stomach to say just  _ one  _ more word, one more arc…

—That is, until Leofard decided to offer another hand to stroke his shaft alongside. By then, conscience just became straight-up impossible to come by.

“But not with—  _ Hhah _ — w-without a p-price, the—“ still, he pressed on. For what was the warrior of light known for were it not for stubbornly pressing on, even in absence of his own coherent thoughts? “The— F-First lord, Genb—  _ Ah, shit,  _ — H-He took th— the brunt of— Soro... I-I…  _ Ah! — ... _ can’t...— can’t, I  _ can’t, I CAN’T _ — fuck,  _ Leofard—“ _

There was a scoff, smug and victorious, following his declaration of surrender, and Leofard’s name rang even louder throughout the room. One needn’t to see to know the hero had reached  _ his _ climax before his story’s, so Leofard simply relished in the feeling of the hero’s mess spraying all over his lap as he sang to him one of the most beautiful sounds in all of Hydaelyn. And truly, what a melody it was. Leofard had half a mind of following suit right then and there.

But the sky pirate knew better than to do so, not when the hero had collapsed right onto his lap, chin hanging on the crook of his neck, the fur of his tail still standing even as he gasped behind Leofard’s back. After a while, however, Leofard felt the grip on his back relaxing, which he took as a sign to withdraw his hands and use it to instead ruffle the hero’s messy hair, mocking as he said:

“What a thrilling story, endin’ in a cliffhanger.” Leofard laughed.

“Hahah… All right, all right, you win,” The smile that formed on the hero’s lips was almost audible. “My allagan tomestones are yours. As promised.”

“Heh. ‘Was gonna say hearin’ your ‘ _ high adventure’ _ tale was reward enough for me,” Gently, Leofard tugged on his partner’s hair, getting him to pull back enough to share a brief kiss. “—But bounty sounds more enticing than any of that crap. Fifty o’ the musky stones.”

“Aye, aye,  _ ye got it, captain _ . However—” 

Then, the hero climbed down, trailing butterfly kisses on his way there, and took Leofard’s already-hard dick in his hands. Giving it a peck on the head, he looked up, smirking.

“—Will you not allow me to regale you with another one of my adventures?”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I try to adjust my writing to sound like the archaic english in the game while feeling like Urianger planning a bondage night and my friend told me that's called a medieval fanfiction so i will leave you all with that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
